Of Fire and Bad Jokes and the Art of Going Down in Flames
by nutella and a pencil
Summary: Are you ready? Are they ready? They better be, because he's not going down without a show. Let it burn, baby, burn. Just a collection of drabbles about our favorite Repair Boy and the things that go on in his head. For PJFC 100 prompts/100 drabbles competiton.
1. Clock

_Prompt: Clock_

_Words: 100_

He's a time bomb.

The seconds _tick-tick-ticking_ their lives away.

He's so _important_ too. He's going to save the world.

He's part of a prophecy.

So what if the part that he's in is about the world ending?

So what if they look at him like any second now he's going to blow up?

So what if they tiptoe around him like the slightest motion will set him off?

_Ticktickticktick._ There's ten seconds left until the bomb goes off.

Are you ready? Are_ they_ ready?

They better be, because he's not going without a show.

_Let it burn, baby, burn._

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was fast...I'm on fire this week. (Leo puns!) S'probably cuz I have exams, and because I take too much pride in procrastinating. Well anyways, here's a drabble thing. And, its exactly 100 words! (if you count ticktickticktick as one word) SQUEEE! For the PJFC 100 prompts/100 drabble challenge. Go check them out!**


	2. Pink

_Prompt: Pink_

_Word count: 400_

_Warning: Don't even ask. You don't want to know, trust me._

* * *

Leo opened his eyes, still heavy with sleep, and yawned. He _probably _shouldn't have stayed up that late.

_But the automatons, they were calling him!_

_Shut up, me._

Yup, he's officially borderline insane. But you all knew that!

Leo rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. The good thing about having a screwed up sleep schedule is that the boy-style room's always free.

He squinted at his reflection in the mirror. Something was _different _about him, but he wasn't sure what.

Manly mustache? No, he hadn't grown one yet, to his chagrin.

Baldness? No… but he'll admit, he was glad about that one.

Hair on fire? No… that had already happened a couple times, no surprise there.

Wait, hair?

His hair was _pink. Bright hot, flamingo pink! _He may have squealed like a girl. (But he'll never tell _you_). It was probably the Stolls. Travis, particularly. It hadn't gone over well that Leo had shown the video of him being _extremely manly _to the Demeter cabin. What? Watching Travis fail was too good _not _to share with the world. And Leo was a very kind, giving person. Well, at least when he wanted to be.

Pink hair. He still hadn't completely gotten over it. He looked almost _girly._

Now, Leo was a _man, _mind you.

Not just a man, a very _manly _man. _(Hey! Stop snickering!)_

He was completely fine with being a boy. Now, he wasn't a chauvinistic bastard either. He had a healthy respect for women. (He'd had his butt kicked by women too many times _not _to), He just never _wanted _to be a girl.

Well, there was something he'd always wanted to do, but couldn't, because he was a boy.

Given his current girly-man hair, he might as well go for it.

Leo grabbed his favorite wrench, just because he could, and laughing maniacally, raced out the door, crashing into a couple of worktables. He could've sworn those weren't there before…

Leo looked around, and saw that the entire camp was eating lunch. A few of them waved to him. (Did he really wake up _that _late?) Well, all the better, he wasn't going to do this twice.

He climbed on top of the Artemis table, and began belting out at the top of his lungs.

"_THIS GIRL IS ON FIIIIRRREEE! SHE'S WALKING ON FFFFIIIIRRREEEE! SHE'S GOT BOTH FEET-_"

The camp burst into applause.


	3. Secret

_prompt: secret_

_words: 250_

Hello, little demigod, do you want to know a secret?

_{the hero always dies}_

_You don't believe me?_

Well of course you don't, the fates just _love _our hero to death, don't they?

{_literally and figuratively}_

They make him happy, they give him a sidekick, they give him a beautiful princess.

And then, oops, my hand slipped, and his string is cut.

But they always leave behind his girl, his best friend, his family.

And, sure, they'll all be a little bit broken.

But the girl will get over it.

_{A princess never stays alone for long}_

His family will cry a bit, but they were never much of a family, anyways.

And the best friend? At least he'll be alive. Even if he's plagued by guilt. Of being alive instead of him. Of harboring resentment for him, even if he's dead.

But you were always a little bit broken.

But you can fix yourself.

Nothing is unfixable, remember?

_{I wish I didn't}_

Just tighten some screws, add a coat of paint, and you look as good as new.

_{looks can be deceiving}_

But you'll get on. That's what sidekicks do. They push on.

But just remember, little hero, that you'll always be able to fix yourself. You always were more machine than man.

But still, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you never got the glory you wanted.

I'm sorry little demigod, you could've been a hero.

But you want to know a secret, Leo Valdez?

_{maybe it's better this way.}_


End file.
